Children Of Panem
by lovelife98
Summary: There hasn't been a live birth in 12 for 2 years. What we didn't know is the issues were not just in 12. It had spread to all the districts and finally The Capitol. The Capitol has a plan to raise the birth rate in Panem, but what does that mean for one Katniss Everdeen?
1. Chapter 1

There had not been a baby born alive in district 12 for two years. There had been a steady decline for years and then there was the year of no births and then year two.

I live in Panem. From history books I know it use to be called North America. Then there was The Great War. The new Government that formed separated what was left into 13 districts, and named itself Panem. District 13 wasn't successful so it was disbanded, and incorporated into the other districts. I live in 12. The poorest district. The Government is ran out of the Capitol.

I find life in 12 pretty quite I would say normal however I don't have anything to compare it to. Most people work in the factory making medical supplies or in the mines mining for coal that heats all of Panem. It's hard work, but it makes a descent living for 12. I'm sure what we make wouldn't pay the rent in the Capitol.

Part of the medical factory here has struggled since there are fewer births. There were capitol representatives here last week. Looking at our hospital and checking the factory. It's rumored part of it may close.

My father died when I was younger. In a mining accident. I'm too young to actually work. And my mother had been so depressed that there was a time I thought we would starve to death. I started begging for food and for a while that worked, but people in 12 don't have a lot to begin with. When I turned 13, people stopped helping. I knew there were two options. Go to the forbidden woods and hunt or sell myself for food. The latter would be easier I thought, I took myself down to the ally and stood next to a few other girls I had seen in school. I wasn't there long when a guy walked up. He wasn't much older than me.

"What are you doing here" he asked

"What does it look like?" I responded

"Looks like you're trying to do something stupid. Come on I'll walk you home."

"No!" I shouted "you don't understand, I have no choice"

"I'll show you another way" he answered.

I went with him fully expecting to return to the ally the next night.

"What's your name?" I asked him

"Gale Hawthorn, and you are Katniss Everdeen."

"How did you know my name?"

"I remember you. Our dads were friends."

"Oh, well thanks for, you know, walking me home."

"Katniss, don't you remember your father teaching you in the forbidden woods?" He asked

"I do. But, it's so hard." I answered

"It's not. I'll teach you what you don't already know. Be out in front of your house at 4am. I'll be here to get you. If you can't get what's needed you can go back to the ally and I will not bother you again."

I took that deal and 3 years later we are the best of friends and hunting partners. That's where we were when the announcement came about the assembly tonight. When there is an assembly everyone has to attend unless there is some fatal health issue and even then it is investigated. We were lucky we got back in time to wash up. You can't go to an assembly dirty. Some government officials are sure to be there. Gale and I are pretty sure they are announcing layoffs.

The assembly is held in the center of town. We live on the outskirts of town know as the Seam. No one wants to acknowledge it exists. They would never allow an assembly to be held there. It takes me 40 minutes to walk into town. I have company though. My mother of course walked silently a few paces behind me. Gale walks beside me. Some people think we are brother and sister. With our similar looks. Dark hair and eyes. Others believe us to be lovers the way we cut up and carry on. Nether one are true.

As we arrive in town we see the chairs are split into two sections. We assume it is for the town people to sit on one side while the seam sit on the other. No town person wants to sit next to a seam person. We see most of the town people staring to arrive and take their seats on the right, so we take our seats on the left.

There are a few police and guards one the stage with the mayor and our district representative to the capitol. The representative it a large mouth woman that wears outrageous clothing. Her name is Effie. Her job is to report to the capitol all the things that are district 12. And to bring us news from the capitol. She takes the stage first.

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome. It is nice to have you all gathered here on this very historical day. Today we will hear a message all the way from the capitol. What a treat that is. I am here to answer any question you or your parents may have for the ladies. And for the young men we have Mr. Abernathy who will surly be along shortly, he will be able to answer those questions for you, should you have any. Alright then let's get started."

I think about Effie and how she has never lived in 12. How is she suppose to come here and know what we need and how to relate when she isn't from here? I'm not sure what part of her job she is actually qualified for.

The message starts. It's from the director of medical in the capitol. Dr. B he says his name is.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us today."

He says that like it was a a choice.

"as you know your district has been plagued with disease. As a result the birth rate plummeted to nearly 0% for live births. What you may not know is that it is not just your district that has been effected. It is also that of every other district and it has now spread to the capitol."

What is he saying there are no more children? How will we survive without children?

"We believe we have a solution, there are test and matching of genes that must be done to save the human race. Therefore it has been written into law that no man and woman who do not have a child shall become pregnant without first undergoing testing. Any unmarried man or woman aged at least 16 years will be tested and matched with a mate suitable for reproductive health and will marry. Upon marriage the couple will produce at least two children before their 6th wedding anniversary. If the couples can not reproduce, they will endure further testing and may be subject to rematching. Couples will first be matched to those of their own district, if no match is found they will go on a national register for matching. If matched outside your district you will reside in the district of the male. Good Luck to you the citizens of Panem, and as always. May the odds be ever in your favor."

It's quite. No one is saying a word. We all look shocked and I for one can not speak. People are moving about but I can't here any thing. Gale shakes me.

"Katniss:., Katniss... move"

"What?" I reply.

"Katniss. You have to move. This side is for the guys. The girls are to sit together on the other side".

Oh. That's what they just said. Effie wants to boys are girls separated.

How can they do this? Make it law we have to have kids. I don't want kids. Maybe I can drag it out the full 6 years. Who will I be matched with? I look over to the boy side. Gale, that's the last person I think of in this way, but the only person I really know. I have a very good possibility of being matched with a stranger. Gale looks at me and mouths "are you ok?" I nod my head. I'm not ok tough. I look for my mom. Where is she? I can't seem to locate her.

The mayor is talking now.

"Before you leave you will be given a quick pick of the finger and a slip of paper. The paper will have the date and time you are to report to the clinic for further testing so that you may be matched. If you are found to be infertile, you will not be matched."

The video forgot to mention that.

"Also if you are under 18 you may have a parent accompany you to the clinic, but only to ask questions. They can not be present for he exam. You are all free to leave as soon as you have your slips of paper."

Infertility. It's a common problem. Maybe that is how I will get out of this.

I go get my finger picked and they ask my name. I want to lie but I don't. "Katniss Everdeen" I say. "Age?" She asked. "16". "Very well. Take this slip" I take it, but don't want to. It says Tuesday 8am. Today is Monday. I guess I get to go first. I start to walk towards home when I hear my name being called. It's Gale.

"Katniss, wait". I stop and let him catch up.

"When is your time?"

"Tomorrow 8am. You?"

"Wednesday 2:30pm. Some of the 16 yr old boys are going tomorrow. They must be going in order by age."

I had forgotten he was older. 2 years to be exact. I didn't notice anymore.

"Oh, well that's good I guess."

"listen Kat maybe if we beg they will let us be together, I mean..."

"No.." I interrupted him, I mean. If we are matched that's fine, I mean I may be infertile."

"That's a possibility I'm willing to take." He answers

"But the capitol isn't. Let's face it. We are going to have to get tested. I just hope I don't get matched or that I'm infertile.

"Fine. Have it your way. But don't come crying to me when you have to mate with some old man."

At that Gale stomps off. He's mad And I guess he has good reason. He basically just asked me to marry him and mate and I turned him down. For a stranger basically. I sigh and head toward my house. I see my mother ahead walking. I don't catch up. I walk behind her. The silence back here alone is better than the silence that is with her. I hear someone behind me and I know it's Gale. I would know his steps anywhere. I don't turn to look and he doesn't catch up to me. He must be angry, and honestly I can't blame him. Maybe I'll change my mind after I've been matched. It would be too late then. Surly they will give people who are engaged a pass. We could say we have been together all this time. People would believe it. I stop and the foot steps behind me stop as well. I don't want to marry Gale and have his children. I don't want to leave 12 and have some strangers kid either, between the two it looks like I'm choosing Gale. I stand there frozen. I can't turn around, what if he changed his mind and doesn't want me anymore? What if he's too angry? I am so caught up in my thoughts that I don't hear him approach me.

"Katniss?"

The sound of my name startles me.

"Hey, it's ok. It's just me." Gale tried to comfort me.

"I know. I was just ... somewhere else I guess. Listen about before."

"No, Katniss I get it. You don't love me. Not in that way. I'm sure whoever you are matched with will be great."

"Wait. I ... I ... I may not have those feeling for you now. But I could. Later when all this is over. I'm so overwhelmed I just."

"Shhh... it's ok" Gale says as he wraps his arms around me. It feels good. Like home.

"We can do this. We will go together and fill out intent papers in the morning. Mr. Abernathy says that's the way, this works. We still have to be tested and they can still say no. But, it's a good chance they will allow us to marry. We will still have to produce 2 kids though. In the first 6 years."

"Ok" that's all I can say. I'm not happy. I'm a little sad even.

"Alright. I'll meet you in front of you house at 7 in the morning."

"Alright". Again a one word answer. Nothing else will come out. I turn and walk the rest of the way home. Silent but no longer alone.

The morning comes too soon. What has transpired overnight is something I never would have expected. Arranged. No, forced marriage and reproduction. Could there be anything worse? Do they not realize this is real life and not a game? I am surprised that when I wake my mother is in the kitchen with my sister. Prim.

"Mom is teaching me to bake muffins." She says with such joy.

"Muffins. Wow. That's great Prim."

"She said it's a special day, you and Gale are getting married. I can't believe you didn't tell me Katniss"

I freeze. How did she know that? Married today? No, we are signing intent papers and having test ran.

"Prim I don't think we will be married today. More just having some test to see if we are a good match."

"No, Katniss. It's streaming on the tv. People who sign intents and pass testing will be married my morning."

Married by morning. Wow I never wanted to get married at all. Now I have to marry my best friend by morning. This is too much. I need to escape. I grab my jacket and slip on my boots. I yell to Prim I'd see her later and head out the door. But, there standing in the yard is Gale. I can't escape this. He smiles at me, and I do my best to smile back. I'm sure it looks forced, but I was never good at games.

"Good morning Katniss. Did you sleep well?"

Oh for heavens sake. With the politeness.

"Morning to you too. And no, not at all."

"Ah. Sorry to hear that. Shall we get going then?"

"We shall" I answer with thick sarcasm. He can tell I'm not happy. He's smiling though so I know he's enjoying it.

The walk to the clinic is shorter than to town. There are a lot of couples there to sign intent papers. They will all be married this afternoon. I guess they like Gale and I would rather be with someone they at least know than be shipped of to only God knows where for their match. There are two lines. One for people with intents and one without. No one is in the without line yet.

"Katniss hey,"

It's Delly a girl from school. She's the shoemakers daughter. She's in line before us. With the dress makers son. What's his name? Come on Katniss you could at least remember his name.

"Hey Delly, getting tested?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Yes, its great. I never thought I'd get married so young. But really we just get to start are lives early. That's what my mom says anyway. And it's great. We've been dating a year so it just seems right to go ahead."

Of course it does to you.

"Gale and you have been together for years though. This must be a dream come true!"

I open my mouth to set her straight but Gale beats me to it.

"It is a great honor to start a family with Katniss today."

I turn to look at him like he's lost his mind when the door to the clinic opens and we are ushered inside. There is a feeling in the air here that isn't quite pleasant. Dread maybe. We are ushered into rooms together. A tall man comes in the room and introduces himself.

"Hi. I'm your clinic physician Dr. A."

"A? Just A?" I ask.

"Just A, for now. If there is a reason for you to know my full name i will give it to you if not then you won't. Let's see. Gale Hawthorn?"

"Yes, that's me" Gale answers.

"18?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Alright, the finger pick test last night showed us that you are a healthy male and should be good for fertile. We need a sperm count from you though to be sure. That takes 5 mins after the sample is given so you can do that as soon as we are done here."

"Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yes" I answer

"16?"

"Yes"

"Has Mr. Hawthorn paid you or made any promises to you to get you to come with him this morning?"

I am taken back at this question. Promised me things? Paid me? What kind of person does this guy think I am? Maybe he knows of the one night three years ago when I tried to sell myself. I then think probably not.

"Well, no. Not really. I mean we have promised each other many things, but it was before this. You know to love each other and all that." I hope I sound convincing.

"Good, that's good." He answers.

"I have good and bad news. First I want you to know that you Katniss are fertile and healthy despite your malnutrition I believe with the night vitamin supplements you could have healthy children."

(Great)

"The bad news is Katniss and Gale you guys together can not have any children. Therefore you can not be married."

What? How is this possible. I look at Gale who's face I can not read.

"Why?" Is Gale's question.

"Well," Dr A starts

"It seems you have too many gene markers that are the same or close to the same. These gene markers can cause deformities and a rise in infant mortality. Your children would not likely survive birth."

I am stunned. I can't believe what is coming out of his mouth.

"There must be some mistake." Gale is trying to reason with him.

"I assure you Mr. Hawthorn it is no mistake. You and Ms. Everdeen are not compatible. I truly am sorry. There is still the sperm count for you and a full exam for Ms. Everdeen. Then we will get you on the district list, if that doesn't hold a result you will both move to the national register."

I didn't want to marry Gale, but now that I can't and I will have to marry and procreate with someone I do not know, I would give just about anything for it to be him.

How has this happened.


	2. Chapter 2

How has this happened.

I can't think. I Am shuffled from the room wth Gale to another room. Smaller and I am instructed to take off all my clothes and put on a paper gown. I understand what they are saying, I hear them and I am doing what I am told, but it's like I am watching myself. Gale was shuffled into another room to give his sample. A doctor walks in wth a nurse and Effie. Does she go to all the exams I wonder? I don't bother asking the doctors name. They only give you a letter anyway. It's impersonal and useless to try. At least this doctor is a woman. I have never been with a man and apparently she can tell because she tells the nurse to write that in my file. The exam is over quickly and only hurts for a moment. I'm told to dress and step out when I am done. Again I do as I am told.

When I walk out there is no one there just a few chairs. So I sit and wait. And wait. 20 mins later my name is called.

"Everdeen"

"That's me." I answer.

"Great. Good, there's great big news for you my dear" Effie tells me. Her bright pink hair is very distracting. "You are fertile and healthy enough to join the registry. The doctor has given me some vitamins for you to help get you in tip top shape. So when you are matched you will be fit for procreation. Isn't that lovely dear."

"Sure if I was cattle" I know my answer is a bad one as soon as it leaves my mouth.

"You will watch your mouth young lady!" Effie scolds me.

I sigh and give a half hearted "yes, miss Effie" response.

"Alright then, I know today didn't turn out the way you had hoped. But, it didn't turn out that way for a lot of people who came in today. That is half the problem. With the separate classes among the separate districts they're many people who are in one way or another related to each other yet have no idea. Look at you and that nice fellow you came here with. You are practically family. We of course can't track it down, but you have very similar markers in your DNA. I am here to help you in anyway I can. Especially if you are matched outside of 12. Did you know there are twice as many girls here than boys?"

I didn't know that.

"I had no idea that was the case. Twice as many?" I ask

"Yes. That means there will be those who will be matched outside of 12 especially you girls." Effie explained

Great. Just what I didn't want. Who would take care of Prim if I have to leave. I know the Capitol doesn't care.

"Ms. Everdeen, you are free to go. Once you are matched you will be contacted. All the districts are going through this same process this week. You should know your match by the end of next."

"Thank you Effie."

"You're welcome"

And just like that I am free to go home and wait to be told who my husband is. Maybe he will be Gay and we can just mate twice to have the kids and then divorce. Maybe we can have twins and only have to mate the once.

As I walk out the door I see Gale. He looks like he has been hit. Hard.

"Gale, are you ok?" I ask him

"Yes, I guess. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"Save me, is that what you were doing? Gale you don't have to save me!"

"I know. I wanted to. I couldn't. Maybe we can run away together me and you in the woods."

"I have Prim and you have your brothers" I remind him

"They could come too" he suggest

"Prim in the woods?" I ask him. Thinking he must have forgotten how much of a girl she really is.

"Ok, maybe not." He says defeated

"You can do something for me though." I tell him.

"Yeah what's that?" He asks

"Effie was talking to me. She said they are going to have to match outside the districts because there are more girls here than boys." I tell him.

"Yeah, I heard" he offers

"Well, if I get sent to another district. I need you to look after Prim. You can't let her sell herself. Or starve to death." I beg him

"Katniss I will never let anything happen to Prim. She's like my sister too. I promise I will protect and feed her if I need to."

"Thank you" I softy say.

"Speaking of sisters and family. Did they explain our DNA to you?" I ask

"Yes, and I gotta say it's weird. I mean I don't know any extended family or cousins. Do you?"

"No. I don't. But I guess it's good that we never had those feelings for each other and that explains why. Right?" I ask

"Sure Katniss. Now let's get you home,"

I let Gale walk me home all the while thinking of who I would be matched with and who Gale with be Matched with. Would she mind talking care of Prim? I certainly hope not.

Prim and Mom too it seemed we're disappointed when I told them Gale and I could not be matched. Mom didn't know my dads family well enough to know if we were related, just that our fathers were friends. Gale's mom didn't know either.

The rest of the week was filled with hunting and trying to fill the freezer. I had an unsettled feeling I'd be going away. There was news every night. Kind of like an update, on the state of the emergency that had been called. People were saying we needed to save the children of Panem. All the news comes from the Capitol, normally it would show only news that related to 12 and then would cut off. However with the matching system there have been updates on every district. More girls in 12, more boys in 11, a good even number in 1. When the Capitol started looking at numbers they realized this problem was a problem for longer than we thought. No one noticed until it reached the Capitol. Or if they did they kept it quiet. Maybe they just didn't care.

There are some in 12 who have been matched. I'm guessing they are drawing this out. As long as possible. The news ratings have never been higher. They hold ceremonies everyday. The day after you are told of your match. You don't even get 24 hrs. Messengers came around the Seam at 5:30, ceremonies are held at 8am the next morning. My Friend Delly was matched with her boyfriend the day of the testing. The girl that I sat next to in math was matched to a man 10 years older than her. No one has been sent out of the district yet. But, I know it's only a matter of time. The walk home seems longer tonight with all these thoughts running around my head. When I get home my mom and Prim are waiting for me.

"Hey, Katniss. You got a good haul today." Prim says looking at my sack

"Yes, what is wrong." They are never waiting on me this way. Something surely must be wrong.

"Katniss" my mother speaks it's rare. "Please sit down."

"Was I matched?" I asked. That's the only thing I can think of that would make them want me to come in and sit down. Maybe I was matched to some old creeper. Maybe I was matched to someone far away.

"No, Gale was."

Oh. Well. That stings more that I think it should. Why do I feel this way? It's just a shock to me I guess, I never really thought about him being matched. I'm a pretty selfish person I guess. I wonder if she's from here.

"Katniss?" Gale

I turn around to face him.

"Hi, I heard you were matched."

"Yeah, let's take a walk."

I look back at mom who is now in the kitchen with Gale's mom and Prim.

"Ok, let me put all this away and .."

"No, just leave it for a few minutes, we won't be gone long."

"Oh. Ok" I put my bag down and head back out the door.

We head to the meadow. It's a quite beautiful place. A lot of people come here for picnics and such. It's a cool night and the place isn't crowded at all.

"Mom told me you were matched." I start.

"I have been. I got home from the mine and there was the notice."

"Is she. I mean have you met her?" I ask.

"I know her. So do you. She's from here."

"Oh, well. Who is it?"

"Madge. The Governor's daughter."

The governor's daughter. Wow, what a shock that must be for her. I didn't think any government officials or their children would have to register. While Madge is technically from 12 he father is not. He is from the Capitol, but he has been living here for 20 years since he became the mayor. We sell her strawberries when we find them in the woods. That's the only time I have ever talked to her. We are the same age, but being the Governor's daughter and me being from the Seam it would have been a scandal for us to be friends. Gale marrying her will be the talk of the district I'm sure.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Congratulations I guess."

"Katniss this is going to be good for Prim and your mother if you have to leave, as well as my family."

"Will you all move the the Governor's house." I ask

"I don't think so. I think it will be just me. But, I know I can help them. Kept them fed at least."

"Your wages won't change because of where you live. Your walk will just be much further."

"Katniss, the Governor is not going to allow his daughter to be married to to Coal Miner."

I think about that. He's right. Mayor Undersee will want his daughter married to a government official.

"Do you think he has the power to do that?" I ask.

"I guess we will find out."

We make our way back to the house. Not really talking. Gale will have to wash well tonight. Trying to get the coal dust off of him completely. Tomorrow morning he will dress in his nicest clothes. No doubt something that once belonged to his father. Then head to the church with his mother where Madge and her father will be waiting. The priest will marry them and then they will go back to the Governors home where they will stay for 24 hrs. That is what is being called the "Honeymoon". I've heard of people in other districts that take trips and such to celebrate becoming one. No one in 12 has money to do that. Being that they are almost strangers I suspect that there is a lot of getting to know each other in that 24 hrs. It's not always the woman's house that the couple goes back to. In this case though there is not question that's where they will go. No one goes to the Seam if they don't have to.

The next morning I rise early just like every other morning. My best friend is getting married to someone he doesn't really know, because they have a high probability of having children that will survive birth.

I head to the woods. I know my time is limited. Even if I stay in 12 my husband may not allow me in the woods. And I don't think I could hunt pregnant either. I have collected more this week than I thought I would and I have been able to gather plants as well. If Gale was unable to care for Prim she could eat through the winter with what we have now. After that she would to work or hunt.

I get home as the sun is setting. The tv is on with a news update. The Mayors daughter has married the new chef of police in 12. Gale Hawthorn is now the chef of police. That's a job he can definitely do. The first out of district notices were sent out today and will be delivered tomorrow. Districts getting out of district matched include 12, 11, 7 and 4. Hearing that I know I will get my notice tomorrow. I must go see Effie in the morning and ask what that means for a wedding. Where will it take place and how will I travel there or will her travel here. How will will travel back and will I be expected to pay for that? No one has explained any of this. I am guessing it's on a need to know bases. For tonight I will eat the rabbit my mother has prepared and sleep, next to my sister one last time.


	3. Chaper 3

Knock ... knock ... knock

"Katniss... Katniss"

"Hmm.. what is is Prim?

"I heard knocking."

"What time is it?" I ask.

"8:30"

Knock ... knock ... knock

I heard it this time too.

"Stay here." I tell Prim.

"Coming" I yell as I throw on my pants.

My mother is sitting on the couch. By her dazed look I can tell she is having a bad day already.

I open the door and there stands Gale. Clean shaved, Clean and in full uniform.

"Good, morning Ms. Everdeen." He says with a smirk.

"Well good morning officer. What can I do for you." I play along.

" I have a notice for you Katniss."

"No. Those come at 5:30."

"Actually they come at 7:30. The cops give them to messengers and the messengers deliver them, they go to the Seam last. Most of them live here, so it's easier to stop by on their way home than to make a special trip out. I saw your name on this though and I thought I would give you a little heads up. So I bought it to you myself."

"Oh. Did you open it?"

"No."

"But, as your friend I would like to stay while you open it."

"Ok."

He hands me the envelope. It has my name in Black on the front with my address, the capitol seal on the back in red. I slowly peal it open. And read aloud.

To Miss Katniss Everdeen

"Thank you for partaking in the national register of The Children of Panem. You are doing your country a great service. By being tested and procreating with your match you are creating the future of Panem. While every effort was made to find a match for you in district 12, we were unable to do so. Therefore you have been matched outside your district. Your match is located in District 4. His name is Peeta Mellark. Your district representative Ms. Effie Trinket will be able to discuss all other arrangements and answer any questions you may have"

Sincerely,

Mr. Heavensbee

"What a load of Crap! They sound like this is a choice we made." I say.

"It's not that bad Katniss. Madge and I get along great. They did a great job matching us. I'm sure this Peter guy is a good match for you."

I don't correct the pronunciation of Peeta's name. I don't care enough to. Gale has lost his mind if he thinks this is now a good idea. Yesterday he wanted to run away. One night in the Government house with a government job and he's changed.

"I have to dress and go see Effie. Don't forget to take care of Prim please." I remind him.

"I will always be here for her. And your mom. I promise."

"Thank you Gale."

I hug him and he leaves. We both know that's probably the last time we will ever see each other. So our hug last a bit longer than it should have.

I dress quickly and stuff the notice in my pocket. I head into town to Governor's house. That's where Effie and any other government official stay when they are on 12. I ring the bell and wait.

"Can I help you?" It's Madge

"Hi, I need to speak with Ms. Trinket." I say

"Hmm... are you sure you are not here to talk to my husband?"

Oh, Madge must think I was really wanting to marry Gale for love. That is the lie we told.

"I assure you Mrs. Hawthorn I am only here to see Ms. Trinket."

She smiles when I say Mrs. Hawthorn, she must be taken by him already.

"well she's just finished breakfast and went to clean up. You can wait for her in the parlor. To what can I say is the reason for your visit?

"I actually received my notice today and I need to know what to do next. I have been matched out of district."

"Oh my, Katniss that is wonderful news. What district?"

Wonderful? Must be because even the poor in other districts are not as poor as the families that live in the Seam of 12. Madge was always nice to me in class. She may be a little possessive of Gale, but she's not a mean or rude person.

"Four." I answer.

"FOUR! Madge shouts.

"Yes"

"Wow, you are not going to fit in there. They are happy people. I don't know what they were thinking matching you to someone in 4!"

I think about what she says. Why does she think a happy person or place would not fit me? Unhappiness is a way of life in 12. I don't really fit in anywhere so I that won't bother me.

"Have you been there?" I ask "to four?"

"Once, it's just beautiful, there. They are always smiling so you will have to work on that."

What is wrong with my smile I wonder? Is it my teeth? Actually come to think of it I haven't had much to even smile about.

"I'll go get Effie" Madge says when I don't respond.

"Katniss, what a great surprise it is to have you here."

"Yes Surprise, I have been matched. I'm here because I don't know what to do now."

" I believe we have district 12s very first out of district match. What a day it is."

I roll my eyes. She's so over the top. I don't know how to deal with her.

"Yes, it's wonderful." I say my comment dripping with sarcasm

" Effie I need to know what to do now. Do I get on the train and go to him today?"

"Heavens no dear, he's probably on his way here."

"Here? Why would he come here."

"Well it was thought, by some, that the marriage should take place in the district of the female, since the couple will reside in the Male's district."

"Alright, will he be here by morning?" I ask.

"Give me his name I'll look him up."

"Peeta Mellark" I tell her

"Mellark?" Madge comes in from where she was listening. While Effie goes to see when he will arrive

"From 4? wow Katniss, They own the bakery there, they make the deserts for the capitol function and my cake for my birthday."

"Have you ever met them? Or Peeta?" I ask her

"Not Peeta. I have met the owner. A man with blond hair and a nice smile. His wife was not pleasant. I haven't met any children of their children, but I know they have three sons."

"Oh, well thanks anyway."

"No, problem. And Katniss, good luck. I hope you find happiness in 4. I really do."

"Thank you Madge."

"Alright" Effie says coming back into the room "we must get you ready. As the first from 12 there will be cameras at the train station when he comes in and when you meet. You I must look your best. I shall arrange for a stylist to come to your home and dress you."

"That's not needed Effie. I live in the poor part of 12. My house hasn't the means for a stylist and I have but one dress."

"Well, my dear that will do for the meeting. But not the ceremony. I will have to arrange something fast. As luck would have it we have a little time, his train will not be here in time for the ceremony in the morning. So he will be here two nights. Today is Wednesday he will be here by mid day Thursday and you will meet for dinner. Then Friday you shall be wed In the morning ceremony. You will spend your weeding night together in 12 and head to district 4. Saturday morning."

"Effie, I have no where to offer him to stay on our wedding night. I share a room with my sister."

"Don't worry about that now, I will have that figured out. Go on home, celebrate, your mother must be overcome with joy with this good news. I will let you know when you mate arrives."

"Ok, thank you Effie."

I don't know why she is helping me. But I am grateful.

"You're welcome my dear."

I walk home alone and I realize I really am alone. Gale is married and from the reaction I got from Madge today, we wouldn't be able to be the kind of friend we always have been. I never had any girl friends, Delly and Madge were always nice to me. They lived in town and I was from the Seam, it definitely limited me. My mother is not someone I can lean on, count on, or talk to. Prim is young. Only 12. I love her more than my own life, I would stand in front of a bullet for her. However, I can't talk with her either. Not really, she's too young. I wonder what it will be like in 4. Does my Mate, Peeta have many friends? I have no doubt they will be respectful, but will they be accepting of who I am and where I am from?

I arrive at our house and stare at our home. It's more of a shack than a house. It wasn't much when my father was alive. But it's really went down since he died. I wonder if I will work in 4. If there will be enough to send some funds here for Prim. I wish I could take her with me. I know it will not be allowed. At least not right now. Maybe later, surly they will let her visit. I hope so at least. I have decided by the time I head in that I will ask her to go with me Friday morning to be wed. Traditionally it is just the parents, however if we are going by tradition there would also a party after and no one is moving train rides away. I want her to be there, I need to be able to say goodbye to her.

I walk into my house and see my sister at the table preparing the greens I gathered yesterday. My mother is dicing the little bits of rabbit that was left from yesterday. We stretch everything as far as we can. So tonight was rabbit and greens stew. It will fill our bellies. But it's not that great. I think back to what Madge said about the Mellarks. They own a bakery, I wonder what their food taste like.

"Katniss, where have you been all day?" Prim ask me

"I had to go see Ms. Trinket. I got my match papers today and she was helping me figure some things out."

"Matching paper! Katniss who did you match to? Someone in town?"

"No, he's actually. I um... he's from 4." I say. I can tell they are worried my mother and Prim.

"Oh, honey. I .." my mother starts her voice cracking

I cut her off

"No, you don't get to be sad. You have to take care of her. You have to be there for her. You are all she has. Gale will try to help and I have filled the freezer as much as I could. It's still your responsibility to care for her."

"I will Katniss. I know I wasn't there for you. I will be there for her, I won't let you down." She promises

I only half believe her. She's right she was never there for me. But, I have no choice, I must believe she will do as she's says. If she doesn't Prim will not have a future.

"Katniss?"

"Oh, Prim. It's ok come here." I take her in my arms and hold her for a moment like when she was much smaller. "It's ok duck, mom is here and Gale he will bring you game, you can sale cheese from your goat." I don't know if I'm trying to reassure her or myself. "Let's finish dinner and we can watch the update on the news." I try to distract her.

The dinner is as expected. Bland but filling. The program starts as always with the capitol seal. A message on how many ceremonies were carried out in each district. The officials and their children who were married. And a special report on what are being called transfers. I am a transfer. There haven't been any transfers from districts 1-3. So they start with 4. Three boys are boarding a train. They are headed to pick up their brides. They don't say what boy is going where. Or tell us their names. One of them is Peeta Mellark though.

"Katniss I wonder what one will be getting off that train for you?"

"I don't know Prim. All I know of his name is Peeta Mellark."

"That's a nice name."

"Yes it is Prim."

We watch the rest of the news and head to bed. I'm grateful that even though I only have another night with her, that I do have these nights. I thought last night was my last, these moments feel like a gift. So much more than I expected to have. I thought I would be gone by now. There isn't much I can say to comfort her that hasn't already been said. So I sing the valley song to her as she falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning comes quickly and I spend it making muffins with Prim, and singing songs. Until it's time for me to get cleaned up. I fill the tub and scrub myself as well as I can. When I go into my room there is a blue dress laying on my bed.

"I laid it out for you. It was mine before I married you father."

I am not sure what to say, but "thank you." Slips out of my mouth.

"You're welcome."

I hug Prim again and I head to the governors house. When I arrive there are cars out front. Cars are not normally driven in 12. No one actually owns one. I can't imagine having one. Do the Mellarks have a car? I can't help but wonder. I walk to the door and ring the bell just as before. This time Madge doesn't answer the door. It's one of the servers.

"I am Katniss Everdeen, I am here for the dinner." I say

She doesn't say anything. She just nobs and steps aside so that I may enter. I have only been here, through the front door twice. Once yesterday then today. Tonight feels much different than yesterday. Tonight feels more formal, I didn't know anyone else would be joining us. But, it makes since now that I think of it, Effie did say there would be a camera.

"Katniss there you are" Effie startles me. I think she has two volumes loud and extra loud.

"Yes, here I am." I say. I don't want to actually be here.

"Your mate. Mr. Peeta Mellark, has arrived right on time with his Father. He's very handsome if I might add." I don't actually know what to say to that, so I smile and nod my head.

"Oh dear, please don't scowl."

Scowl? I wasn't scowling. Maybe that's what Madge meant about my smile yesterday.

"I'll try Effie. I promise"

"Ok, well that will have to do, there is simply no time to correct it. Stand tall and don't slouch. Mind your manners. You will have dinner alone and then when it's time you will have desert with the governor, his daughter and her new husband. There will be a camera that will take some pictures as you enter for desert. Try and smile." Effie explained.

Gale will be there I think. Well, at least I get to say goodbye and he gets to meet Peeta. Granted it's only 30 mins after I do, but still it's something.

I am shuffled into a small room with a table that is set for dinner. It's quite and the room is far from the grand dining hall I was expecting. It's quite a relief not to have to entertain through dinner. I'm not vey good at it.

"Hi" I hear a voice from behind me. I turn around to greet him

"Hi" I answer back.

My first impression of Peeta is that he has a nice smile. I remember him from the TV. Prim had actually picked him out as the best looking one. He is very handsome. Taller than me, but not overly so. Blond hair, blue eyes. Looks nothing like me so it must be true our genes are much different.

"It's great to finally meet you, I've been on the train with just my dad and he speaks very little."

That must mean he likes to talk. I am very quite myself. I may get along better with his father.

"It's nice to meet you too." I don't know what else to say.

"You hungry? They said to serve ourself. Dinner is on the tray over there." He points to the other side of the room where there are two trays.

"Yes, I am actually." When is anyone in 12 not hungry?

I don't move though. I don't know why. I am waiting on him I guess. Why is this so hard. I have met people before. None that I'm suppose to marry tomorrow though.

"Ladies first" he says.

"Alright." I answer as I walk to the trays. I pull the lids off both and I see our plates are made for us. It a good thing too since I could probably eat both our servings if left to fix my own plate.

Pasta with red sauces. I must be extra careful not to spill any on mother's dress. I need to wear it tomorrow and I have no time to wash it.

I pick up my plate and return to the table with it. Peeta follows me.

"I really like the color of your dress." Peeta compliments me.

"Oh thank you." I reply

Peeta just smiles at me. He does that a lot. Then I realize it's because I've been starring at him.

"Shall we eat?"

"Yes, I.. I mean, this looks good." I say trying to talk a bit.

"It does. Well, taste it."

I take a bite and close my eyes this has got to be the best pasta I have ever put in my mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." I head him say

I pop my eyes open and look at him. Did I say that out loud or could he just tell?

"It's ok." I say between bites

Peeta cocks his head to the side and smiles that ridiculous smile again and says. "Uhh.. huh"

What was that suppose to mean? I can't read him. He's smiling and eating like he has known me for years. I don't get it. How can he be so comfortable?

I continue to eat. Not saying a word. I don't want to mess my dress. Or drop any of this delicious food. Somehow he finishes a few bites before me. He just watches me eat and I hate it. I don't comment on it. But if it continues I'll set him straight. It's rude to stare at people while they eat. It was probably the best meal I have had in a long time, since my father died no doubt. I wonder if they eat this way all the time in 4?

Just as I am done eating and fixing to open my mouth about the staring there is a knock at the door.

"Come in." Peeta says. His eyes never leaving mine

The server from before at the door appears and says they are ready for us in the tea room for deserts and after dinner drinks. Peeta stands and I start to when he is behind me pulling my chair out for me.

"I can stand on my own." I tell him.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you can, it's just polite. Do men not pull out chairs and open doors for the ladies in 12?"

"If they do I've never seen it and no one ever has for me. How old are you?" I ask him suddenly thinking despite his looks he may be older, the way he carries himself suggest it.

"17, let get to desert before they come looking for us."

17, so not older. I wonder when his birthday is. Has he just turned 17 or is he about to be 18. Do they celebrate birthdays in 4? We don't really here, except a few. The first, 5th if you can afford it and 18th. That's about it.

"Peeta." I start.

He stops and turns to me. Looking at me with those eyes like he's looking into me. I forget what I want to say.

"Look Katniss this shouldn't take too long and then you can go and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Right, I was just going to ask when your birthday is."

Peeta laughs. I didn't find anything I said funny.

"Let's go in. We will get to that soon."

As soon as we the door to the tea room is opened there is a flash of light in my eyes and my whole face scrunches up.

"Wait, stop. We will have to redo that. She blinked." Effie's voice booms "places everyone, just stand in the doorway honey. Loop your arm through his and yes, just there Now smile and 3, 2, 1. Take the shot hurry." Effie sure has this, boss everyone around, thing down.

When the camera man and Effie are done with all our poses. We get to have desert. Chocolate cake. I know I have never had chocolate cake before. It's delicious. There isn't any time for me to talk to Peeta. I am guessing that's how it's suppose to be. I do talk to Madge and Effie. Trade a few words with the Mayor and that's it. They are shuffling everyone out.

"Katniss, I will see you in the morning" Peeta tells me as he departs

"See you in the morning." I rely

Somehow everyone is gone. I thought I'd get to say goodbye to Gale at least.

"Alright. Now that that is over and done with, I've had the nice policeman go fetch the car. I have a wonderful stylist at the Abernathy place. He will be getting you ready for tomorrow. You will stay there tonight and spend your wedding night there."

"I can't stay there tonight I need to go home. I haven't my things."

"The policeman will take you by your house to collect them. You must go to the Abernathy house tonight. Cenna needs time to prepare."

"Ok, ok. I... i want my sister at the ceremony tomorrow."

"Katniss, only the parents may attend these things. It simply isn't done."

"My dad is dead. My mother isn't right. Hasn't been since he died. My sister will be the one that will give me in marriage. Or I will not go to the Abernathy house tonight."

"What am I going to do with you. Sigh, I can't make promises, but I will do what I can."

The way she says it I believe her. I thank her and head out to the front. Gale and his driver are there. Gale can't drive. We have never had a need to learn. I am sure he will now though.

"Gale, I need you to take me to my house first. I didn't know I was going to the Abernathy house tonight I have to collect my things. And Prim." I add.

"That's all the way in the other direction." The driver complains

"You will take the lady to where she needs to go. That's your job." Gale scolds him.

"Yes sir." The driver replied.

"Why are you taking Prim?" Gale ask.

"She will be giving me in marriage tomorrow. I want to make sure she isn't late."

"They approved that?"

Approved? Is he kidding me?

"Yes sir they did." I respond and I don't try to talk to him again. He knows I'm mad though.

We arrive at the house and it's dark and quite. My mother is sitting at the table.

"Katniss?"

"Yes mom. It's me."

"Katniss. I want you to know I am proud of you. How you have taken care of Prim."

"I didn't have a choice mom. I don't have time for this. I am suppose to gather my things and go to the Abernathy house."

"They Abernathy house? Why?"

"Because I am the first in 12 to get transferred, there will be pictures taken. There were pictures tonight. They want me to be dressed and styled."

"I'm coming with you."

"What? No, I told them Prim is coming."

"She will come along as well. Mr. Abernathy is an old friend. But he's also a mean drunk. I will not allow you to go without an adult and until you are wed you are my responsibility."

Now she wants to be a mom. Great.

I don't argue with her anymore. I tell her of the car and we wake Prim. As we pile into the car I hear Gale say something about braking the rules and I want to remind him of all our illegal hunting. I don't, but only because the driver would probably tell and that would get Gale killed. Then there would be no one to look after Prim when I'm gone. As much has he has changed in the last month I know he will still take care of her at least


	5. Chapter 5

As we pull onto the rode that holds the 12 beautiful houses in the village where the Abernathy house is I feel a since of dread. I don't know any other word to use for this feeling. The car stops and Gale is quick to jump out and open the door for me. I just stare at him. He looks the same, but he is completely different. I gather my bag and turn to walk up the steps.

"Katniss wait." Gale calls after me.

I turn around but I don't say a word. He apparently hasn't thought of what he will say after either because he isn't speaking, I sigh.

"Be careful. Ok."

I haven't a clue what I must be careful of. The old drunk here? The train? Peeta. I wanna ask, but the driver is waving Gale on.

"I will and you too" is my rely.

By the time I get to the door my mother has rang the bell and Mr Abernathy is standing there arguing with her.

"No, Everdeen. E-V-E-R..."

" I can spell Lily, I just don't understand. He died why you can't come back? Those girls deserve more."

"Mom?"

The stop talking and turn to look at me.

"Haymitch this is Katniss. She is 12s first transfer."

"I know. I heard. Come on in Sweetheart."

Sweetheart. He must really be drunk if he thinks I'm a sweetheart.

"Effie! Effie!" Mr. Abernathy yells.

Why Is she here? Is she always wherever I am?

"Coming, coming. Good you are here. I ran a bath for you. Get on in and I will have your things in your room. Cinna will be there when you get out of your bath."

"I bathed this morning." I tell her. I have never bathed more than one time a week. Twice in one day seems a little excessive.

"Now, now. We mustn't be picky. Go on, in the bath you go." Effie is very chipper but also very pushy.

I head in the direction she pointed. Hoping to find the tub. I find it close to the end of the hall. It smells of lavender. When I walk in the room is warm and I can see that the tub has hot water in it, as the steam is rising. There is also a faucet, Meant for Running water into a bath tub. I've never seen one in real life, I've only heard of them. Is this my new life? A life of luxury, hot baths and all? Or is this just for tonight and the honeymoon? I wish knew more about 4. They don't teach you a lot in school about the other districts. I know there is water there because they provide the fish for Panem. Not that we could ever afford to buy it. The only fish we have ever eaten was from the lake in the woods.

The water is so warm that I am mostly red when I get out, it was a wonderful feeling though, I can see why people like it so much. I realize when I get out all I have is a towel. It's a huge towel four times the size of the ones we have at home. It's also extremely soft. But I still can not leave this room in only a towel. I crack the door open and peek outside. I see no one. I think about making a run for it. Maybe putting back on the dress, somehow I think Effie wouldn't like that very much. If I make a run for it I wouldn't know where to run I don't know where my room is. I shut the door and look in the mirror. We have only one small mirror in our house. I'm thin I think, thinner than most girls I see around. I have never had enough food, I can see my collar bones perfectly.

A knock at the door startles me

"Yes." I answer to the knock

"Ms. Everdeen. Ms. Trinket sent me to see if you are ok. A female voice says

"Yes, I just didn't know where to go from here." I say as I open the door.

"Well, I will show you to your room."

"Have nothing to wear." I tell her

"No one is on this hall and we need you bare for measurements and such."

"Excuse me? No one is seeing me. Necked!" I make my point I think but the girl just turns and walks down the hall, the way I came from, but turns to the left down another hall. I grip the towel as hard as I can and quickly follow her. I can't very well stay in the bathroom all night. When I catch up to her she is smiling. Sigh, I don't like people.

"Here you go. Cinna will be in shortly. There is a robe on the bed."

A robe? Great. I have never worn a real robe before. They cover much more than the paper ones at the doctors office. This one is green. My absolute favorite color. It reminds me of the woods. I finish tying it on when the door opens. A man with dark skin and gold eyeliner appears in the doorway.

"Katniss?"

"That's me."

"My name is Cinna. I am in charge of dressing you. I hear you are getting married tomorrow morning."

"I am. I have a blue dress that was my mother's that is now on the bathroom floor and I have a light pink dress in my bag. I am not sure where my bag is."

"I don't want to do that. I want to do something different. Something that you or anyone else for that matter have never worn. Something new."

"New? I have never had anything new."

"Well it's about time you did don't you think?"

"Thank-you" I say

"You're welcome. Now I have already gotten you mom and your sisters measurements and their dresses have been started. Yours will take a bit longer we need to get started."

Effie has made it possible for them both to be there. Prim will stand in for my father.

In the five minutes Cinna has been in this room he has made me completely comfortable with him. It's not sexual, he is simply doing his job in measuring me so my dress will fit to perfection. When we are done he wraps my robe back around me.

"All done. Get some sleep, someone will wake you in 3 hours for a fitting. I'm sorry you won't get much sleep tonight."

"That's ok. I don't sleep much most nights." I reply.

"Goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight"

I try to sleep I really do. I turn the lights off I lay in the bed that is very comfortable. I close my eyes. Yet I can not sleep. So many things are running in my head. Everything that I have even known will change tomorrow. The day after I will be gone. Who knows if I will ever return. No more woods, that's where I think, where I go to recharge. I don't think I will ever find a place I love as much as I love being in the woods. And I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love Prim. I hate leaving her, if I could get away with not going or running I would. I don't dare say that aloud. This bed is too big, the pillow too soft, the sheets too clean. I will never get to sleep tonight.

"Katniss... Ms. Everdeen"

"Hmmm..."

"Wake up. We need to fit your dress."

"What?" I'm confused

"I need you to get up so we can get you in your dress for a fitting."

Oh, I must have fallen asleep. However my head is pounding. I don't think the sleep I got was restful.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 1 ma'ma"

Oh 20 mins. I got 20 mins of sleep.

"Here stand up. This won't take long."

"I'm up."

I stand up and she instructs me to put my hands above my head. She unties my robe and slips a silk simple slip on me. I have never had anything silk. The next piece is my dress. It's simple, but elegant. Shoulder sleeves and a lace over lay. It's beautiful. As soon as it's on Cinna walks in.

"Almost done. Stand still and you can get back to sleep."

"I've not gotten much sleep as it is. 20 mins. I am finding it hard to turn off my brain."

"At least rest. In the morning you will be up early for prep."

"Prep?"

"There are many things that go into getting a bride ready."

"It's not so much in 12. I don't see what the big deal is, is everyone in 4 wearing these dresses?"

Cinna looks at me confused.

"Katniss, has no one told you? You are getting married in 12 yes, but you and Peeta have be chosen as a kind of Cinderella story, a poster child for this to work. Your wedding will be broadcast live for Panem to see, you will be interviewed when you get to 4. All of us will be watching, following you through this journey. I will be your stylist and Effie will be your guide through all of this."

I try and mumble something, but nothing comes out and then it's just darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

"How could you not tell her?"

"I though it would have been in the notice she got. I never thought she didn't know."

"Wake up Effie. They haven't been Exactly honest with these kids."

"What about her mother?"

"Lilly? No, she hasn't been right since their father died."

"Poor girl."

"No, she's strong. She can do this."

"I hope so."

I can hear and I am trying to move but my body is heavy. The dress is gone. I hope I didn't dirty it up.

"Ah"

"She waking up." I hear Effie say.

"Good. I will go, see to that she is ready to go by 8. The car will be here."

"She will be. Goodnight Haymitch."

"Goodnight Effie."

"Katniss... KATNISS.

"I hear you Effie."

" you scared me." Effie says with actual concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I was a little scared myself. Is what Cinna said true?"

"It is. And honey I thought you knew. Haymitch is going to talk with Peeta to be sure he knows, since his Representative didn't come with him."

I am trying to take all of this in. Our lives are being broadcast on television so all of Panem can see this program is working. I am the worse person to do this. I don't know why they picked me for this. It's a disaster. Can I even say no? Do a have any choices in my life at all?

"Do I have a choice?"

Effie looks at me with pity.

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, then that's it. This program will fail. I am not the right person to show it can be a success. I am terrible at making people like me."

"You made me like you." Effie says.

"Well you're different."

"I'm not. Get some rest. Sleep if you can. I'll be back in a bit for prep and dress. Then off to the wedding we will go."

I try to sleep. And as before it is not working for me. I think of everything that was said and how I can get out of this. If not he marriage than at least the tv and interview parts. I should have ran when Gale asked me to. Gale. This must be what he was talking about when he told me to be careful. He knew. I know he did. I can't be mad at him. He really didn't have a chance to tell me. And then If he had what would he have said. Maybe he, like Effie, thought I already knew. It doesn't matter. I know now and I am terrified.

I wake up with a startle as soon as my door opens.

"Katniss it's your wedding day." Prim bounces in the room. She's had a bath and someone has braided her hair in two braids.

"Good morning duck"

"There is breakfast in the kitchen. It's already made. I didn't have to cook it. It was just there this morning."

"Did you check and make sure it was ok you ate that?" I ask worried that she has eaten something that wasn't hers.

"Of course I did. Ms. Trinket and Mr. Haymitch said to eat as much as I wanted."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and there is more for you. I checked."

"Well, ok. Show me the way."

The closer we get to the kitchen the better it smells. I don't know what is in there but I may not fit in my dress by the time I'm done. As I walk in I see an arrangement of breakfast pastries. Muffins with fruit, scones, bagels, doughnuts, and something I can only describe as the most amazing thing I've ever put in my mouth. The actual name my mother says is a Cheese bun. I ate 4, then the girl who was helping me dress last night came to get me for prep. On the way out the door I grabbed a 5th and some juice before I headed back to my room.

"Where is Cinna?" I ask when we are in the room and he's not there.

"He's finishing your dress. We need to get you waxed and painted."

"Painted? No, I will stay my own human color thank you."

"Are you sure? We could add any tint."

"I am sure." I say firmly

"At least let us paint your toe nails. And maybe your finger nails."

"That I will allow."

I have seen girls from town with a color or two on their toes. Usually from a marker, but hey I'm getting married why not.

Waxing hurts a bit more than I expected. My legs feel like they are on fire. The paint they use on my nails is as red as fire. Not from a marker at all. It's in a little jar and has a brush. Fancy if I do say so. The hair on my head is the only hair I have left it has been washed, curled and fixed up on the top of my head. My nails are red and my stomach is full. I could really sleep good now. Just as I'm about to ask about a nap in walks Cinna with my finished dress.

"It's 7:45, your mother and sister are ready. We just need to slip you in this dress. The car will be here in 15 minutes."

"I don't know how to thank you for this. It's beautiful."

"Don't faint." He replies

We laugh and then he helps me dress. I walk down the hall where my mother and sister are waiting for me. I hug them both and the bell rings. The car is here. The door is opened and there stands Gale. I didn't expect him to come, just the driver. He's staring at me. He's never seen me dressed up. I've never been dressed up. Make up, nail paint, silk, lace, it isn't used in 12. But here I am in it all.

"Katniss, Prim, Ms. Everdeen. You will be in the first car. Everyone else that is going will be in car number two."

Two cars. Well I never.

"Thank you young man that is all." Effie says.

She knows it was him who I had said I wanted to marry. He must make her nervous. I walk out the door being extra careful to hold my dress so that it will not get dirty. I clim into the car first Prim and then my mother follow me.

"You three ladies look lovely." Gale offers.

"Thank you Gale." My mother answers him.

I stay quite. On the way to the courthouse I sit and watch district 12 pass by. I'm trying to remember how everything looks. The ride is much shorter than a walk would ever be and we arrive before I am ready. My heart is racing and my palms are sweaty. I breathe in deep so i don't pass out. There are a few still cameras outside. They have set up the live action one inside where we will be married.

Gale has gotten out of the car and opened the door for my mom. Mr. Abernathy is taking the courthouse steps by twos. No doubt going to see Peeta. I wonder for a moment if he knew, before all this started. My mom steps out of the car and makes it to the first step as instructed by Effie, before Prim is allowed to get out. I am to wait until Prim is half way up before I get out.

Gale is standing by the car door.

"I didn't know until last night. About the cameras." I say

Gale stiffens.

"We can't talk now. I'm sorry Katniss. I'll watch Prim. Take care of her if I need to. Be careful."

"I will." And that is the last words I will be able to speak to him. It's time to go.

I get out of the car and there are flashes of light. All this fuss over a girl from the Seam. They should have picked someone from 1 or 2. Maybe I think they picked someone from 4 and he had the misfortune of being matched with me.

The steps seems so much bigger now. Yet there aren't enough of them. I feel like I'm walking in a tunnel. The flashes of lights continue but they don't bother me much. I hear Effie. "Smile." So I try, I'm not sure it looks like a smile as she grunts behind me. Finally I walk through the door down a little hall and there are no more flashes. Mr. Abernathy, my mother and Prim are waiting in front of a door.

"You look just wonderful sweetheart. I've already talked with the boy. He was notified of the camera and such after he got to 12. He called his representative in 4, who knew but thought he wouldn't go if he told him before hand. The representative has been recently match himself and was going to get married today."

I think about that. His representative must be very young himself to be apart of this mess. If he thought Peeta may run. We may be more alike than I though. Because I think I would have ran as well, had I known earlier.

The door cracks open and someone I have never seen pops their head out.

"Ready?" They say

"Yes, we are." Effie replies.

She opens the door wide and I see that Peeta is already there at the front his dad beside him. He is in a black suit and looks better than he did at dinner. My mom walks in first. Goes all the way to the front row and takes a seat on the left. Prim and I lock arms and she slowly walks me to the front where Peeta, the judge and his father are. There are cameras but I don't notice them. I have locked my eyes with Peeta's. We've made it to the front before I brake contact.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The judge asks. I want to laugh. Woman? I'm 16. Not 26.

"My mother and I do." Prim boldly answers. I look at her and see the almost teen she is.

"Very well. Have a seat." The judge says.

With that I look at my mother and I see Effie beside her. Mr. Abernathy on the right where Mr. Mellark has went to sit. It's just Peeta, the judge and I now.

"Join hands." We are instructed

I look down and he has both of his hand out palms up so I place my hands in his. We should have practiced this. Or at least touched last night.

"Today we will join two souls, who God has brought together. Let no man stand it the way."

God joined us? Oh I though it was the Government. I sigh and smile hoping no one could tell. Peeta did and raises and eyebrow at me making me really smile. I hear a gasp from Effie so I stop. I must look ridiculous up here.

"Katniss repeat after me. I Katniss Everdeen from District 12, take Peeta Mellark of District 4 to be my husband. I will love and honor him. Trust and obey him. Until we depart from this earth in death. It is of my own free will that I am here today, I enter into this union pure of heart, mind, and body."

My own free will. Are they stupid? What is this? There cameras and Peeta is looking at me like he is fixing to pass out. He squeezes my hands and I repeat the the words that were spoken before me. A moment later Peeta repeats the same words. Except he doesn't say obey. He says respect. Great I obey and he respects. If I bolt now will I be killed?

"Rings?" The judge says.

Oh no. I didn't think of this. We don't have rings in 12. Not real ones. We have plastic ones.

Peeta's dad and Prim both get up. Prim hands me a ring and whispers "it was our grandfathers. Moms dad." It's a simple yellow band. It is possible it's real gold.

"Katniss. Place the ring in Peeta's finger and say. With this ring I wed thee."

I take Peeta's hand. Flip it over and place the ring on the finger he is pointing to. He must know I have no idea what I am doing. It fits and I am surprised by that. I repeat the words while looking into his eyes. That should make for a good picture. Next it's Peeta's turn. This ring is not a simple gold band. This ring is beautiful and had a diamond in it. I look at Peeta and he winks at me making me blush and smile. A real smile. He repeats the exact words I did. And just like that we are married.

"You may kiss your bride." The judge says.

I knew about this part. Peeta leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. My first kiss. My face is hot and I am not comfortable at all. But it doesn't last but a moment. Peeta is very sweet and respectful of me. I am thankful for that at least.

When he pulls away everyone claps and we turn to them and smile. We walk out first and when we are in the hall Gale is there.

"This way you must sign your papers now."

We walk down a long hall into a room. There is no one there.

"The judge will be in shortly." Gale says and then walks out.

Peeta and I are alone.

"Good morning he says."

"Good morning." I say back with a hit of humor in my voice.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks.

"No. Actually I was nervous. I'm tired now. But it doesn't look like we will get to bed anytime soon."

As soon as they words are out of my mouth I know my mistake. Peeta rises his eyebrows at me again but doesn't say a word about it.

"I didn't sleep much either. It would be easier if we knew what to expect. I couldn't even eat this morning."

"Now that's something I did do. I was scared the dress wasn't going to fit. I had 5 of these cheese buns and they were the best thing that has ever been in my mouth. Do you have them in 4? They were still warm so the cook at the Abernathy house must have baked them."

Peeta opens his mouth to say something but the judge walks in.

"Alright. Just a few papers to sign and you two will be on the way."

He pulls out a paper from his desk and a folder from a cabinet. We sign papers to wed, papers for me to transfer, papers that we understand the requirements of 2 kids in 6 years. In all there are 15 pages. He makes us several copies and labels them with the people they must go to. Effie, district 4 mayor and representative. I keep a copy and Peeta keeps one. It will also be on file at 12. We are then free to leave. Except we have no idea where to go. We walk the way we came and we see no one. We walk outside the courthouse and see one car. Not the one I came in or the one that followed us. I don't know the person that is standing by this car.

"Mr and Mrs. Mellark?" The person asks

"Yes" Peeta answers.

"I am here to drive you to the Abernathy house. Your guest have went ahead of you."

I look at Peeta and he nods his head so I get in first, and he follows me. The car ride is so much longer than it seemed this morning. It's also silent. The words came easy in the office. Maybe we should talk about food. We turn into the road of the village when Peeta speaks.

"You are beautiful Katniss." I stare at him because I don't think I am. But he is seeing me with all the makeup and the dress. I look different. I wonder if he will think that in the morning when it's just me.

"Thank you" I say anyway. "You clean up nice yourself." I add.

And with that we are at the house. There are two other cars here. Maybe we are getting our party after all. I mean we are going to be on TV makes since they would throw us a small party for our family. And that's just what we walk into. A small party of everyone who was at the wedding. There is food and cake. I don't know how people eat so much. Today I've eaten more than I usually do already and it's only 11am. Thats ok with my stomach though. It already decided it needs more. Prim has a plate and is already enjoying hers. Maybe I can make a deal with the Capitol to take care of her, make sure she has enough food, and I Will continue to smile and do what they want.

"Katniss. Peeta and you need to cut the cake. And eat. Everyone will be clearing out in about an hr." Effie tells us.

An hour. That's what I have left with them. I don't want them to go back to the shack of a house we have. But I have no choice. We cut the cake. We smile. My face hurts. We take pictures and they promise to send us and my mom a copy of them. We've never had photos taken together.

"The car is here." Effie states

We all get up and I hold Prim tight. I tell her not to worry. I tell her I have done everything I can to make sure she eats well. I tell her I love her.

Mr. Abernathy has a bag and says he is going to the governors home for the night. Says he doesn't wanna be in the house with our shannagins. It makes me blush.

And then just like that we are alone. No cameras. No one waiting for us in another room. No one waiting on us for anything until we are to be at the train station in the morning.

I turn to Peeta and he extends his hand. I put mine in his and he shakes it.

"Nice to meet you Katniss, I'm Peeta."

I look confused.

"We haven't been without company since I've been here. I'd like to get to know you. Just you."

"Ok. What do you wanna know?" I ask

"Well they way this works I have been told is we have to be honest. Ask the hard questions and answer them honestly."

"Uh oh. Like what?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Oh now you're gone too far. Crossed the line completely." I tease him and he laughs.

"Really what is it?"

"Green" I answer. Then ask "yours?"

"Orange."

I crinkle my nose. "Like Effie's hair today?

"Haha no. Softer. Like the sunset."

I nod and for some reason I'm relaxed. We are brought dinner and we talk. Really talk. It feels nice to have someone just to talk to. To lean on. Maybe this won't be so bad after all


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not sure what I expected my wedding night to be like. But asking and answering a hundred questions with a man I have just met, but am married to, was not it. However, that is exactly what it turned into, somewhere in the night we fell asleep. When I wake I am warm, wrapped in a blanket that I don't know where came from, laying on the couch and I smell something amazing. I don't see Peeta though. I am in the sitting room on the couch, In a night dress that doesn't cover much and my Green robe. I wonder where Peeta has went to, but the smell coming from the kitchen has most of my attention. I decide to go see what could smell that good. When I walk into the kitchen what I see is definitely unexpected.

"Peeta?" He is in an apron thrown over a t-shirt and jeans and covered in flour.

"Good morning." Peeta says

"Good Morning."

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking!"

"Can see that. But why? Did the cook take off too?"

"Haymitch doesn't have a cook."

"He must. There was massive amounts of food here yesterday."

"Actually. The night before the wedding I couldn't sleep either, so I baked. And had the food delivered here."

"You baked all that?" I asked a little shocked

"Yes and I do believe I remember you saying something about having a favorite."

"Cheese buns?"

"Yes." Peeta replays with a huge smile on his face.

"You made me cheese buns!" I say very excitedly

"Yes. And they are almost ready."

"That must be what smells so good."

"Must be. Go get dressed and come back so we can eat. The train leaves in an hour."

I turn and make my way down the hall to my room. When I walk in I remember my bag. I haven't seen it since I got here. I look around but I don't see it anywhere. I do notice a different bag. I guess it could be Peeta's. I open the zipper and I find my things and some new things as well. Cinna, it had to be him. The bag is hand stitched and the clothes scream District 4. Well from what Peeta says at least. I decide to slip on my t-shit and jeans that I brought. I'll wear the D4 clothes when we get there.

I head back to the kitchen, where Peeta and I eat breakfast. It's silent but not so much uncomfortable. We really got to know each other last night. Even if it was just a question and answer session.

"How long is the train ride?" I ask.

"We don't have to make many stops. So just a day. My father will be on the train with us."

I had almost forgotten his dad was here with him. I had very little time to talk to him yesterday. I know he is a man if little words, but loves his sons dearly. I also know he is name is Bran, and that he would like for me to call him pops or Bran, but not Mr. Mellark. I settled on Bran for the time being.

I pack up my things and Peeta grabs his suite. The rest of his things are being sent from the Governors home to the train station.

We walk outside and there is no car. Peeta looks at his watch.

"Train is in 30mins."

"We could try to run it, walking from here takes a good 45 minutes."

"I don't think they will leave without us. Give me your bag and let's get going."

"My bag? Why?"

"So I can carry it" Peeta responds.

"But, why?" I don't understand why he needs my bag.

"Katniss a gentleman carries a lady's bag." He says matter of factly.

"I can carry it myself. I'm not a fragile little lady." I annoyed that he thinks I can't do it myself. I carried a 100 pound deer once.

I start walking and Peeta walks behind me.

"I know you can Katniss. It's that you shouldn't have to." He seems annoyed as well.

"But, I want to. It's mine. My responsibility."

"You are my responsibility. Therefore so is your bag."

I open my mouth to object to being his "responsibility" but a car pulls on the road. A driver jumps out.

"Sorry I'm late. Sir and madame. We need to get going."

I drop my bag and turn to get in the car. Leaving Peeta to get it. He wanted to carry it anyway. I don't know why he thinks I am his responsibility. I am not. We will be having a talk about it, but alone. Whenever that will be. I don't want this driver going to the press saying we were fighting the morning after our wedding. I fear what will happen if things don't go perfectly. I have hope that the outward appearance looks better than behind closed doors. Hope is the only thing greater than fear. I have to hold on to that.

We arrive at the train station and Peeta gets out first and I slide out behind him. He grabs my hand and the driver grabs our things. He's carrying my bag. I wonder if that makes me his responsibility too. I turn to Peeta to ask just that, but his face is different. This is the face I met the first night. This is the camera face of Peeta. I don't like it much. I like the when we are alone face much better. There are cameras though and flashes as we board the train. Peeta is mailing and waving, so I join in. Peeta's dad is there. Effie is on board and then someone I don't expect. Haymitch Abernathy.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Well Sweetheart. If you must know there was a meeting last night. District 4s representative has married and his wife is a handful. Since I was one a representative myself I said I'd go along and help out. Besides your boy there is going to need some guidance. You have Effie. Who does he have?"

I hadn't thought of that. His dad is here though.

"His family. Dad. Brother?" I answer

"True. But I'll be there too. And just so you know. In case you want to write home, address your letters to my house. Your mother and sister were kind enough to take on the job of house sitting for me while I'm away."

I can't believe what he just said. He gave my mom a job of house siting. They will be staying at the Abernathy house and be getting paid. I don't know what to say. I feel the tears well up.

"What have you said to her Haymitch?" Effie's voice booms

"Nothing of your concern. Stay out of it Effie." Haymitch replies. He's the only one who talks to her that way.

"I'm fine. Just a little message of I love you from Prim." I answer.

"Oh honey. You can write and we may can set up a call even." She offers.

"Thank you." I reply. Said to Effie. Meant for Haymitch. He mouths a your welcome before he walks to the back of the train in search for liquor I'm sure.


	8. Chapter 8

The train is fast but you feel as if you are still. Effie goes over a few things for us. One, there will be photos taken when we arrive in 4. We work a little on my smile and wave that Peeta has down before we even start. 2. We will have interviews tomorrow morning immediately following our arrival. A car will take us to the governors house and we will have breakfast there and interviews. 3. We will not go back to Peeta's home. At 17 he was still living with his parents. As most are. Most of the young kids getting married are returning to one of their parents homes. However, being the poster couple, we will be staying in the village. Former mayors and representatives are housed there when they retire. The current representative of 4 will be our neighbor. Since he recently married as well they will be our on screen friends. He will also be in the district more, Haymitch will be helping him out. Apparently his new wife is a spitfire.

We have to spend the night on the train and since Peeta and I are married we have one room with one bed. Last night the subject of sex did come up. In the form of a question. I asked it. I don't think Peeta ever would have.

*** The night Before***

"My turn, um... have you ever had a girlfriend and were you.. you know intimate with her? Oh and Gay? You're not gay are you?"

"That's more than one question Katniss. But. I'll allow it. I did have a girlfriend. Not when the match system was put into effect though. It was about a year ago. I'm not gay nor do I have interest in men. And intimacy... well, we didn't have intercourse if that's what you are asking. But, we were close and stuff happened. No to sex though."

When he's done I'm red. I don't know what to say to him at all.

"Same questions Katniss, but by the redness of your face I think I have my answers."

"I, I haven't had a boyfriend. I have a friend that I was extremely close to. A male friend. We tried to be matched actually. No to intimacy. No ... um.. no sex. Not Gay."

*** present time ***

It was easy to avoid sleeping in the same bed last night, but tonight is a different story. There is no way with everyone on this train we can avoid going to bed at the same time and sleeping in the same bed. I know he knows it to. The night will not lead to sex, not tonight. I would think he would agree our fist time should not be on the train. At least i hope he does. It's nothing against Peeta. He's quite handsome, I just never saw myself married, and never thought much about sex. Not after Gale saved me from having to sell myself.

"Katniss." Peeta calls me

"Yeah?"

"Dinner is ready. In the dinning car."

"Of course, I'm ready if you are."

"I can always tell when it's time to eat. My stomach tells me. Like clock work. You never seem to act hungry unless food is offered to you. Don't you get hungry?" Peeta asks

I guess he's right. I don't go looking for food. I mean I had breakfast and lunch today already. That's more food than my body is use to. So no, it's not telling me I'm hungry.

"I do. But not as much as everyone else. I'm not use to having three meals. Does everyone in 4 eat so much?" I am really curious as to the answer.

"Yes, we do. Well mostly. Sometimes when the bakery is really busy we would skip lunch. But most of the time it's breakfast at 5, since the bakery opens at 5:30. We will have everything prepared, eat and then open. Lunch is either at 11 or 2. Everyone else comes in to eats at 11:30-1:30, we can't close at our busiest times, so that we can eat. So, we simply eat before or after. Normally after for me. Dinner is at 7:30. Everyone else is home for the day and since we close up at 7, we enjoy our dinner at 7:30." Peeta explains.

"I never remember having a feeding or eating schedule. It's mostly whatever you can find that day. You are lucky to have anything for the next left."

I try to tell him with out upsetting him. He wears a concerned look on his face when i talk about the struggles of 12 and life there. I can tell he had no knowledge of 12 before this match. Just as I had none of 4.

When we arrive at the dinning car everyone else is there, seated and have started eating.

"There's the love birds, didn't know if y'all were going to make it to dinner." Haymitch announced

"Why wouldn't we?" I ask

Everyone laughs I am not sure what's funny so I look to Peeta. He leans in close to me and I shiver. He whispers "they think we've been having sex." Oh..

"Are you cold?" Peeta ask.

Obviously he has noticed my shiver however I don't know how to explain it.

"No, hungry." I answer.

"Ok Katniss." He responds.

He steps away and heads to the table pulling my chair out for me. I'm going to have to have a conversation with him about that. I sit though. I don't want to have that talk in front of other people.

Dinner is good. I am learning what all the foods are. Tonight was Chicken, in 12 chickens are kept alive for their eggs, but it tasted much like the yard birds and wild turkey I have brought home before, so it's not completely foreign to me. So many things are here and not just the food. The beds are so smooth, and soft, the blankets have no holes, the sheets smell of lavender and sunshine. We shower everyday. It's expected, and when I ask Effie about waste and such and I was told that the more well off districts Shower daily. Peeta naturally does it, so it must be true. Clothes are laundered every wear. Things are just so clean. That's something that wasn't a thing in 12. It's not that we didn't try, it's just that there was simply no resources to do it. And with the coal mine there is dust everywhere. I have no issues with hard work, so cleaning a village home will be no problem for me, and I'll have them time since I won't be hunting. From talking with Peeta I know there are no woods. He thinks I will enjoy the beach though. I'm not so sure, in the trees I can hide. On the beach I can not, being in the open is not what I am comfortable with. It's not me, yet here I am my whole life on for all of Panem to see. How did I get here?


	9. Chapter 9

One thing about the train that surprised me was the library car. We have few books in 12, but I love to read, when I stumbled upon the library I sat there for a while. I then chose 2 books and took them back to my room. That's where Peeta found me after his shower. Asleep on the bed, book in hand. He tried not to wake me up, but I felt the book being taken and it startled me.

"Hey, it's me." Peeta tries to calm me.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's ok. I need to go change and wash up."

"Ok, well I'll be here when you get back." He offers

I smile at him and grab my stuff, and head to the bathroom. The bathrooms on the train are so different and I decide to shower instead of washing up it was just easier. I hope things in 4 are simpler. When I get back to the room Peeta is reading my book.

"You like it?" I interrupt him.

"Yeah, have you read this before?" Peeta asks

"No, I haven't. We don't have many books. I love to read though. I found the library car here."

"It seems there is a lot you didn't have. We're you trying to read the whole thing tonight?"

"Yeah, I mean I assume I have to leave it on the train and it's so good. I have another one as well, but I don't think I'll get to it. Maybe they would let me barrow it."

"Katniss I want to give you things you didn't have. I have this book. Lots of them actually, if you want to read and we run out I'll sell them and get you some you haven't read."

I blush. I have never had anyone want to do things for me the way Peeta does and I don't understand. Why, I mean he has known me two days.

"Peeta, you don't have to do that. I'm sure I've never read anything you have and between work and the house and kids we have to have I may not have time to read much."

"You can't work." Peeta tells me

"Why?" I ask

"Women in 4, don't much. I mean you can come to the bakery and help there. But you can't get a job outside of that. It's not done."

"What if you die?"

"I'm not going to die."

"My father did." I state

Peeta sighs

"If I die my father will take care of you until you re-marry. If he dies my brothers will and if they die too.. well I guess you and my brothers wives will run the bakery."

I think about that for a moment and decide that the likelihood of all of them dying is slim to none.

"Ok. Can I have the book back now?"

"No." He says

"No?" I asked confused

"No, you can have my copy tomorrow. Now we are going to sleep. It's late and we will be up earlier tomorrow. There is a time difference, and we have interviews."

"Right, that's probably a good idea to just go to bed." I say. However I don't move to the bed. Peeta is there so I just stand in my spot. Not moving an inch.

"How do you want to do this?" I ask

"Do what?"

"Well, I just meant that, you know, we. I don't know how to, what do you."

"Katniss you aren't making any since."

I huff. My words are all jumbled. So I take a deep breath and go for it.

"I've never shared a bed with a man. I don't want my first time to be on the train and. Do people sleep next to each other and not have sex? That's a thing right?"

Peeta is looking at me like I have lost my mind. I've probably scared him. I sound crazy, He's going to comment me to a mental hospital. The silence is killing me but I don't move or say anything else and then Peeta speaks. When he does he is calm, and not making fun of me at all. There was no judgement.

"We aren't having sex tonight. I know you aren't ready. We may have to have sex before you're ready, but tonight's not the right time. People do sleep next to each other without sex. That's a thing for sure. I have slept next to someone before. It's ok. Come here." He says as he stretches out his hand to me. I take his hand and he pulls me to him, in the bed.

It scares me and he can tell.

"Relax Katniss."

"I am." I lie

"Yeah ok. He says. Not calling me out. Letting me lie.

We get comfortable, Peeta calls it cuddling. It's not completely different from the way Prim and I slept, but it feels very different. This feels good, I feel safe. A feeling I haven't felt in a very long time.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake to the smell of cinnamon and sugar. I crack my eyes open and and see Peeta sleeping to my right. He looks so peaceful and worry free when he sleeps.

There's a knock at the door and I close my eyes so Peeta can answer it. I want more time sleeping next to him.

"Yeah." I hear him say.

"Mr. Mellark, we are not far from 4. Breakfast is waiting and Effie wants to see you immediately after." The lady says.

"Katniss... Katniss." I hear Peeta calling me.

" hm?" I answer him

"Wake up."

I feel his hand on my shoulder trying to get me to wake on up, I like it there, I like it when he is touching me.

"Hmmm..." I answer him

"Come on, it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready and we need to get ourselves together. We aren't far from 4."

"Breakfast? I thought we were having breakfast with the Mayor of 4?"

"That will be more like a brunch, with the time of day we are getting there." Peeta answers me

I stare at him. Brunch. He must have made that word up, it's a cross between Breakfast and lunch I know, but why would you eat all three?

"Brunch is like a snack between breakfast a lunch." Peeta clears it up for me. He must have seen how confused I was.

"How do you eat so much? I am going to get fat eating all this food! Where does it come from? People are starving in 12 and here you have snacks?" I'm mad

"Katniss. I don't know. I didn't know how 12 was, just thats people there were paid less, but I didn't know about the starving. We will figure it out. I'll help you, just. Please get up. You don't have to eat of you're not hungry."

"I'm not, so I'll get dressed and find Effie. We need to work on my smile any way. See you after." I say as I grab my bag. Peeta had been dressing the whole time we talked.

"Yeah, see you after. " he says as he makes his way to breakfast.

***Peeta's POV***

She was so mad. I know her life has been difficult and very different from mine. But, she has no idea that my life has also been difficult. I hate she has had to struggle for basic needs though. I didn't see a lot of 12, but from what she has said it's not good at all. As I make my way to breakfast i think, Maybe Haymitch can shine some light on things for me.

"Good Morning." I greet Haymitch and my dad in the dining car.

"Good morning." They both say back.

"Where is the girl?" Haymitch asks

"She's seeing Effie. Working on her smile and wave." I answer.

"She wasn't hungry?" My dad asks

"No, she said she'd wait for brunch."

"It can take some getting use to, that's for sure." Haymitch says.

"What can?" My dad asks him

"Eating, having food, having the ability to eat more than once a day. All of this can go one of two ways, You either over do it and become sick, or you realize you have this new way of being and pace yourself. However, don't be surprised if you find her hiding food away." Haymitch explained.

"Hide food? I've never heard of such a thing." My dad says shocked.

"Look you two. Katniss has never had this much to eat her whole life. Never had enough. What she did have she made sure her sister ate first and then her mother if she would. If there was anything left she would eat that. She's had it hard, she's out of her element here. Give her some time, don't push her." Haymitch tells us

"Are there people starving there?" I ask. "In 12?"

Haymitch look at me for a minute and I think he's trying to decide if I'm trustworthy or not and then looks at my dad.

"There are very poor people in 12, look at your wife, then look in the mirror. Then ask yourself if there are starving people in 12."

I don't know how to respond to him so I don't and suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore. I decided to excuse myself and go find Katniss.

I've looked at her of course. I think she's beautiful. She's skinny, no womanly curves, but she's just 16. A lot of girls haven't come into their own at 16. The mayors daughter in 12 wasn't as skinny as Katniss, but while she lives in 12 she isn't actually of 12. Maybe she has more food, than the others. Katniss' mother and sister were small as well. Maybe being small just runs in their family. I need to find her, to really look at her and see for myself.

"Katniss," I call out to her in our room, but she isn't there. I look in the main car and in Effie's dressing room where we had practiced yesterday and it was empty. I go to the library and she isn't there either. My heart starts beating faster all kinds of things run through my head about what could have happened to her and where she could be. In the very short time I have known Katniss I have became very fond of her. I decide to walk to the back of the train where the have a viewing area the whole room is windows. That's where i find her. Sitting watching the tracks behind her.

"Hey there." I great her.

"Hey." She says. But, she doesn't look very happy.

"I've been looking for you for a while."

"I practiced with Effie, but she has basically said I am a lost cause. She's counting on you to make the people like us."

"I can do that. I'll make us look good."

I look at her. Really look at her and see her. Her cheeks are not full, I can see her bones and not just in her cheeks. Her shoulder, neck, legs I can see all of them and I'm sure I could see her ribs if she didn't have on a shirt. Her eyes are snuck in as well. How did I not see this?

"Peeta, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I answer her. I just. I'm nervous I guess."

"Me too."

We sit together for a few more minutes just taking her in, until Effie finds us and it's time to get dressed to get off the train. We are 15 minutes from 4, I am anxious to get home, but unsure of what life holds for me. It will be different, who I live with, where I live, who I spend my time with. All it it has changed.

Standing in front of the train doors, waiting for them to open. We've been standing here for a good five minutes. If you have ever stood in one spot for that long knowing the door is about to open it really does seem so much longer. I grab Katniss' hand and she looks at me like I've kicked her.

"I know you don't love me.. yet. But we must act like we like each other. You at least like me right?"

"I don't dislike you. I've just never held hands or been in a relationship you know that and now..."

She doesn't get to finish her sentence because the doors slide open and there are flashes of light. Cameras and people everywhere. Katniss squeezes my hand and I know I did right by grabbing it before the door opened. When we step out I take a deep breath. Home. The smell of the water hits me and I know as much as everything has changed that some things are the same. I smile to the crowd and look at Katniss who looks like she was just pushed off the train. I squeeze her hand and it's like a switch goes off. She smiles at me then at the camera and waves at the people.

We only spend about 20 seconds standing there before two guards are beside us.

"This way." They order us

It is an order. It is not a request or a suggestion. The way they say it you know it's an order. So we follow them to the car. When we get on Effie and Haymitch are already seated. They must have gone out the back car doors of the train and missed all the fans and crowd of the train station.

"You ok sweetheart? you look a little pale." Haymitch says to Katniss.

"I'm ok. Better than I thought I would be."

I look at her. She does look pale and then I remember she didn't eat anything.

"You didn't eat breakfast Katniss, maybe that's why you are pale." I tell her

"If I would have I probably would have vomited by now. Too nervous."

"We will be arriving in a few moments. The ride is short. Listen you two. Be on your best behavior and smile. When you are being interviewed talk about how much of a great match you two are." Effie retells us. She has been saying the same words all day.

Katniss and I both give her a "Yes, Effie." Then before we know it the car stops and we are at the governors home. It just as I remember. I step out and there are flashes of light from the cameras. I hold my hand out for Katniss and she takes it. She allows me to hold her hand all the way to the door as we use the other hand to wave and we smile into the crowd of people. When we get to the door we she stops for a moment and looks at me. Boy, if she keeps looking at me like that I'm going to be in some trouble fast.

"Ready?" She asks

"Ready." I answer


	11. Chapter 11

***Katniss' POV***

When we entered the house I was immediately taken to the right and Peeta to the left. The room they put me in was small and cold, I didn't know we would be separated and I find myself feeling more alone than I ever have. The door opens and I get this feeling I think is fear.

"Cinna?" Thank goodness it's someone I know

"Hi, let me look at your clothes."

I stand still and let him look at my clothes. He doesn't say anything just opens the door and snaps his fingers. In comes two other people holding clothing bags.

"The red one." Cinna says and one of the girls hands him a red bag. In that bag is a red dress.

"Clothes off Katniss." Cinna instructs me. He then dresses me in the red dress, shoes are flats much to his dismay. Apparently I'll be learning to walk in heals. My hair is twisted up and my make up is redone.

"Alright. You can look now." Cinna says

I look in the mirror and I don't recognize myself. I know its me, but I look so different. This dress isn't anything I could ever afford, the makeup makes me look older and my cheeks are fuller somehow.

"I love it." I tell him. It's mostly the truth.

"Thank you. It's almost time for your interview. Let's go."

We walk out of the room and i don't see Peeta. Down the hall and no Peeta. To another door and no Peeta.

"Cinna, where is Peeta?"

"Being dressed. His interview is directly after yours. He will probably watch yours and you can watch his in the blue room after. Now in you go."

I walk through the door. I'm confused I thought we would be interviewed together and so did Effie. Our plan was for him to talk and for me to look sit and pretty. Now, what am I suppose to say?

The lights are bright. There are movie cameras, and two chairs. One is empty, the other holds the host of all the news reports in Panem. Mr. Flickerman. He's an odd man with his blue hair and orange skin. I walk to the chair and he says something to me but I don't hear his words.

"What?" I ask him.

He laughs and I'm not sure if it's at me or if I'm funny some how.

"I said welcome to District 4 Katniss. Wow that's some dress."

I don't know what to say.

"Thank you. I thought red was my color. The color of love." I say however I don't know where it came from.

"Ah yes, love. Tell me how is being married?"

"Different." I say.

"Different? Than all your other marriages?" Flickerman jokes. At least I hope it's a joke. He is laughing.

"Oh Cesar, you're just full of laughs. Actually I just meant different than I saw my life. I never imagined myself married." I tell him honestly

"Ah, and there inlays the reasoning the matching was needed. Am I right? To match those who would otherwise not marry. It's not bad, just different."

Is he trying to convince me, himself, someone else? I wonder.

"Yes, that's exactly right." I don't actually agree with it. However if I say that allowed I don't know what would happen to me. So I just agreed with him.

"Well it was certainly nice to meet you Katniss and I look forward to talking with you in the future."

With that the stage goes black and low lights come on. People are putting more make up on Flickerman and I am told to exit the stage. I go back through the door I came in, then I'm ushered into a room that is labeled as the blue room. I don't know why nothing in here is blue. The tv pops on a minute later and I see Peeta and Flickerman.

"Tell me Peeta how is it being back in 4?"

"Well it certainly smells better here." Peeta says with a laugh.

"Yes, I've heard 12 has a smell all of its own."

"All districts do, but I like it in 4. I guess since I've been here since birth, It's the smell of home.

"Yes, that must be it." Cesar says.

I can't help but think of what he says and wonder if Peeta thinks I smells bad. Why I do I care? Is that why Effie made me shower twice before we met? I've decided I don't care.

"Tell me about your bride Peeta."

"Well, do you believe in love at first sight Cesar?"

"I can't say that I do Peeta."

"Well, until I met Katniss, neither did I."

"Oh well, that certainly means this matching processes is working."

"It sure is. It's the best thing to happen to me my whole life."

"And what a wonderful life it will be. Thank you so much for taking the time to speak with us Peeta. Until next time." Flickerman closes the segment.

Is he crazy? Love at first sight. The happiest he's ever been. Best thing that has happened to him? He''s not just agreeing, he's out right lying and making stuff up. Has he lied to me? And making jabs about 12 while he's at it! I married a lying pig! I want to go home, but I can't. I'm stuck her with that. That man!

The door opens and it's Peeta. I'm so mad I could spit on him.

"What the hell was that?" I ask him

"What?"

"Oh you know what! Love at first sight? Really?"

"Hey, what is all this yelling?" Haymitch walks in

"He made us sound like love sick fools." I yell

"Love sick fools works for you two, if you are so caught up in each other maybe they will leave you alone for a while sweetheart."

"I don't like it." I respond

"No one does." Haymitch tells me.

"Now calm yourselves down, we need to get you two over into the dining room for brunch."

I don't say anything or move. I'm mad and I haven't even gotten to yell at him for saying 12 stinks.

"For heavens sakes Sweetheart wipe the scowl off your face, smile and pretend you at least like the boy." Haymitch scolds me

I look at Peeta and he looks at me like I have just kicked his dog. I sigh and reach out my hand to him. He takes it and we follow Haymitch into the dinning room.

The dinning room has a lot of people. Dressed like it's a formal party. I guess they wanted to match the way we are dressed. For 1030 am it's a little much. This is more like a meet and greet than a sit down meal and i am thankful for that. There are tables with food and people passing around platters with more food, but we will not have to sit and eat. I do grab some food and then I simply walk around the room. In and out of people, back around the table. I smile and return hellos and shake hands. To anyone else it probably looks like I am just mingling. I see Peeta talking to a few people. I don't go near him or the side of the room he is on. I'm mad at him, so I stay on my side. Passing the table for the 4th time grabbing another glass of orange juice sitting my empty one down. I am boycotting the pastries. I'm sure Peeta made them, or his brothers. I don't want to eat anything they have made right now, no matter how good it smells. On my way to my 5th trip the Mayor gets up and wants to toast us. He calls us to the front and while Peeta heads their with a bounce. I take my time, I'm in no hurry to stand next to him. I don't even know what he says, all I can think of is Peeta, and I don't like that either. I don't want to be thinking of him at all, Even if my thoughts are bad ones. We click our orange juice glasses together and Peeta tries to help me down off the small platform we were standing on.

"I can do it myself." I tell him.

"Hey, not so loud." Peeta tells me.

"Don't tell me how to speak." I almost shout

Haymitch must hear us because he is at our side shuffling us into a small hall way and then another small room. This looks like my dressing room except Peeta's things are here. It must have been his.

"What is wrong with you too." Haymitch ask

"I'm mad." I tell him.

"Really you're mad sweetheart?"

"Yup, but also sleepy."

"Sleepy?"

"Yes, why are you repeating everything I say in a question."

"Haymitch. Something is wrong with her, her words are jumbled together." Peeta says

"She's drunk."

"I am not. All I've had is this Orange juice." I tell him.

"That's not Orange Juice Sweetheart. That's a mixed morning drink. A Mimosa most likely. How many did you have?"

My brain is fuzzy.

"Um... 4 or 6. Maybe I um. I don't know." I answer him.

"Stay here. I will tell them you aren't feeling your best and I will pull the car around so we can go. No one needs to see a drunk Katniss."

"He can go with you." I say pointing at Peeta.

"No, he stays here. I will be back."

Great this is not what I wanted. Stuck in a room with Peeta.

"Don't fall asleep." He says.

"There you go again telling me what to do. "

"No, it's just if you fall asleep I'll have to carry you out."

"What don't want to be that close to me? Still smell too much like 12 do I?" There I said it

"Smell like 12? Katniss what are you talking about."

Then he looks at me and it's like he remembers what he said.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Katniss that was just an interview. That wasn't what I really think."

"So you lied?" I ask him.

Peeta comes over to the couch and sits beside me where I have decided it is where I would like to sleep now.

"Katniss we have to lie sometime to make it though these things. Didn't Haymitch tell you that?"

"No, neither did you."

He sighs and we sit quietly for a few moments. I want to tell him to move. He's is sitting where I was going to lay, but I don't. Instead i just lean over and put my head on his shoulder.

"Katniss."

"Hmm.. "

"Please don't sleep. It won't look good if I have to carry you out."

At least he didn't tell me what to do this time.

I lift my head slightly and look at him.

"Well we better find a way to keep me awake then."

I hear his breath hitch for a split second and then I lean in and kiss him. It's unlike the kiss at the wedding. It's longer. He pulls away and looks at me.

"Katniss you are..."

I don't let him finish. I cover my mouth with his and he grabs my face. Holding me to him. I'm not sure what I am suppose to do with my hands so I rest them in his chest. Peeta starts moving his mouth, seeking entrance into mine. I grant it. I don't know what I am doing, I just follow is lead. I feel the need to be closer to him. So I pull at his shirt to bing him closer. When I do one hand leave my face and goes to my waist pulling me onto his lap. Wow, I think. He's done this part before. I keep my hands on his chest and his are running down my back. I feel the want burning inside me. I want to feel his hands running down my back not my dress. Maybe if I try to take his shirt off he will take my dress off. I pull at his shirt.

"Are you serious? This can't happen here. We leave you two alone for one minute. Didn't you get enough on the train?." Haymitch is back.

"I needed to be kept awake." I state

"Yeah, good plan. You also need to be dressed." He says

About that time Effie walks in

"Oh dear. You do look flushed. Let's get you out of here." She says

No one can hide their smiles when she says that. I put my hand over my mouth as not to laugh and she hands me a bag. "Vomit in that if you need to dear." She tells me. And we are ushered out of the room to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

***Peeta's POV***

Katniss walks ahead of me to the car. I don't know what to think of how she's acted. My brothers have said when you are drunk the truth comes out. I don't think Katniss has ever lied to me, she seems pretty truthful. I know she was mad about the whole love at first sight bit. And no I didn't fall in immediate love with her, but from the moment I saw her, I wanted to protect her. I wanted to be next to to her. So no maybe that's not exactly love, but it's something. I just don't have the words for it. If I did maybe I would have used them. The way she reacted though when she thought I didn't like the way she smells, that told me she at least cares of what I think of her. Maybe she even cares about me somewhat. They way she kissed me, it sure showed that she cares, even if she didn't realize it. I was going to stop her. I pulled back to tell her she was drunk. That I wasn't going to take advantage of her that way. Then she kissed me again. Started pulling at my shirt and I couldn't help myself. Like I said from the moment I set my eyes on her I just wanted to be closer to her, I just wanted to feel her. I am glad Haymitch interrupted us though. I definitely don't want our first time to be a drunken experience.

We pull up to the village home we will be living in. No one has ever lived here before. These houses are reserved for officials who have retired. That's how Haymitch lives in one. Katniss is asleep or passed out next to me, I get out of the car and walk around to the other side so I can carry her in the house. When I lift her I can feel how small she is. She weighs almost nothing. I know Effie has been giving her vitamins. I need to ask her if Katniss needs a special diet, I want her to be healthy. Like Haymitch said, she doesn't know how it is to have food available to her all the time.

I walk into our home and see that my things have been brought over and Katniss' bags have been moved from the train as well. There must have been gifts because I'm sure Katniss only had one bag on the train, there are multiple bags here and multiple dresses. Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to make Katniss comfortable here. Or to at least look like she I fitting in. I look at the sleeping girl in my arm and realize I am the only person in 4 that she knows. I'm going to have to introduce her to people. For now though I need to lay her down so she can sleep the alcohol off. I take her upstairs and their is one door open at the end of the hall. Four poster king size bed in the middle two dressers, two chest and a huge closet. This will do nicely for our bedroom. I lay Katniss down, open the window, and cover her with a light blanket.

I to go explore the rest of the house. There is noting personal here yet. Two more bedrooms upstairs. A nursery with two cribs and other baby needs, and one that has two small beds and is brightly colored. I am thinking it's for older children maybe. There also a bathroom. Downstairs there is a kitchen identical to the one in Haymitch's house. As well as a living room, sitting room, dinning room, bathroom and two more bedrooms that have standard size beds in them. I'm guessing those are for guest, if we were have any. Maybe Katniss will be able to have her mom come visit soon.

I walk out the back door and there isn't much there just grass and weeds. I think a garden will go nicely out here. I wish Katniss was awake. I wonder if she'd like to plant a garden? I decide to go back in and when I do I hear a knock at the door.

When I open it there is a tall blond man standing there.

"Can I help you?" I ask

"I'm you District representative. And your new neighbors/ friend."

"Oh, Haymitch told me about you. Finnick right?" I ask, Finnick has been our representative for a while, but he is a the Capitol most of the time.

"Yes, Finnick Odair and you are Peeta Mellark."

"That's me." I say.

"I remember you. I use to hang out at the bakery a lot. I was friends with Graham. He's your brother right?"

"Yes, I didn't realize though."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. So how old are you Peeta?" Finnick ask.

"17, Katniss is 16." I answer.

"Wow, so young. Haven't even had a chance to sow your wild oats yet."

"I don't need to. It's not really up to us anyway."

"That's true. I mean here I am 22 years old and married to a girl I have absolutely no control over."

" I know the feeling." I answer with out thinking.

"Oh, is Katniss a spit fire too? Where is she?" Finnick asked

"She's sleeping actually, Had too many mimosas at brunch. Where is your wife?"

"At the beach. She's from 7 and boy oh boy she is not happy to be here. She never wanted to marry or have kids. Being forced to do so has not sat well with her."

"Sounds like her and Katniss will get along great. What's her name?"

"Johanna. We are suppose to have dinner with you guys this week sometime so they can get pictures of you guys having a fun time as a couple. Let me know what a good day is for you guys."

"I'll talk to Katniss, she was mad at me before."

"What did you do?" Finnick asks

"I have no idea." I laugh out

"Well, start apologizing."

"I will." I replay.

With that Finnick turns and heads back to his own house and instead of going back inside my house, I decide to head to the bakery. I've missed it. I never thought I would much, but since I was gone I have.

Much like 12 there aren't many cars in 4. I can drive since the bakery has a delivery truck. I might see if I can drive it home at every night since otherwise it will take me an hour to walk there and an hour to walk home. It will be rough once winter comes. I won't mind the walk there today though. It's warm and There is a nice breeze. I hope it will help me clear my head. I'm still confused over everything that is Katniss Everdeen Mellark.

***Author Note***

I know people love Annie and Finnick. I can not write Annie. I've tried. I can write Johanna though! Hope you guys enjoy it.


	13. Chapter 13

***Peeta's POV***

When I arrive at the bakery it's just as I have never left. I have to remind myself that I have only been gone a few days. I walk around to the back of the shop and go in through the service door. My brother Graham is twisting dough for spiral doughnuts. My father is putting bread dough into pans so that it can rise. From the looks of it I think it is the one with the raisins.

"Hey," I say aloud.

"Peeta, didn't expect to see you today." Graham says.

"Well Katniss is asleep, the train ride and time difference has really gotten to her." I explain.

"Well, son there is plenty to do, just jump in They can all meet Katniss in a few days when you officially come back to work. I assume she will be coming with you?" Dad asks

"We haven't really talked about it. I mentioned it to her, she just didn't say if she was coming. I know she wants to meet all of you though. By the way. Where is Rye and Mom?"

"Rye was matched today. The shoe makers daughter. She is an only child so the plan is for Rye to go there to live, since they will be Wed in the morning they took his things over tonight."

Rye is only a 11 months older than me. There is for a month every year we are the same age. I've been told my whole life that I was a mistake. No one wants a 3rd child. You only need two. But since both of my parents children were boys my father thought one more may be a girl. He was wrong and they got me. My mother has never forgiven him for it, or me.

I jump in and help make breads and cookies, then start of some cheese buns to take Katniss. I think she will be hungry when she wakes up. She hasn't eaten today. While I make them I think about what my father said about Rye. Being matched with Katie, the shoe makers only child. I dated her before. I wonder if that's weird for her and Rye. Since she is an only child Rye will now take over their business once he's older and well trained. Graham is suppose to take over this bakery. However his wife Lucy is also an only child. They were married before the match and have a two year old little girl named Annie. There are more children in 4 than in 12. Still not many. I think Lucy has said Annie is one of 6 two year olds in 4. Lucy's family owns the pharmacy here. Before I was matched Graham was there learning about medication. He will take over there one day. That leaves me with the bakery. I love it here, I just never thought I would have the chance to own it, to run it as mine. With two older brothers I had plans on marriage to an only child, that's why I dated Katie is the first place. It's not uncommon for people to chose their wife that way. Well, before the Match system anyway. Maybe that's why our children can't survive. It doesn't matter now though. With both of them gone it's up to me and dad to keep it running. It would be easier if I lived here.

"Dad, if Graham and Rye will be gone. Maybe Katniss and I should live here." I tell him.

"I've already looked into it son. The Capitol will not allow it. You must live in the village. But, we need you I'm old and I can't run this bakery on my own."

I look at my dad and I see the lines on his face and the Gray of his hair. He finally needs me. He's always loved me, something I can't say for my mother, but now they need me and I am not going to let them down.

"Then maybe I can take the van home at night? The walk from the village is an hour. If I take the van I would be here earlier and can stay later."

There is a curfew. They don't enforce it they way the do in 12. They don't play the sounds of curfew anymore, and if you are out they just tell you to go home. In 12 you are arrested and jailed. I don't want to take the chance of being out walking home a Hour after I am suppose to be in though.

"That sounds like a good plan. You can take the last deliveries and take the van home at night. However, you. Can't come back to work for another 4 days. The match program wants you home with your wife. The night before you officially come back to work come by and get the van."

"I will. Thanks dad."

"You're welcome son."

I stay a while, I fill the cases in the front and pack up some cheese buns for Katniss. I take a loaf of bread that was made this morning and head home giving me enough time to get there before dark. I didn't check the fridge or pantry at the house. I have no idea if we have anything to eat. I know we have indoor plumbing so there is water to drink at least. I stop by the soup shop and grab two different soups then head home. Hoping Katniss is in a good mood when I get there.

***Katniss' POV***

I wake up and my mouth is dry. I also have no idea where I am. This bedroom is larger than any other I have ever been in. I sit up and immediately regret it. I don't lay back down though. I need to find out where I am and if there is any water. Last thing I remember is kissing Peeta. I'm still in my dress, so at least there's that. I would hate to have forgotten my first time. The upstairs is completely quite, so I head downstairs and see my bag and the bags Cinna had for me are in the sitting room. I take my bag and go to the bathroom to change. As beautiful as this dress is. I am thankful to get it off. I pull on my worn t-shirt from 12 and a pair of white shorts that Cinna had added to my bag. When I come out of the bathroom I call for Peeta, but there is no answer. I go out the back door, nothing. Out the front and I see a woman with short brown hair sitting in a chair across the street. She doesn't wave so neither do I, she looks a little angrier than I like and I don't see Peeta so I go back inside. I find the kitchen and manage to find a glass and fix myself some water the second glass goes down slower than the first. It's cold, much colder than the water in 12.

I sit here thinking of all the bad things that could have happened. Did he get enough of me already? Is he trying to send me back? Is there someone he didn't tell me about? Maybe he's just out catching dinner. They do that here right? Catch fish for dinner the way I use to hunt? I am regretting not eating more this morning. I hope we will have dinner tonight. I find the sitting room and the tv. I decide to turn it on to see the updates on the match. There is an overview of my day being played. Even Haymitch shuffling us into the car is included. They say Peeta's brother Rye Was matched today. And that his other brother had already been married and has a living child. Lucky I think. To have chosen their mate themselves. No mention of my sister or mother. They don't say much about 12 at all. There are rumored pregnancies already. Everyone betting on what district will have the first pregnancy, 10 is in the lead for that and the first live birth, 1 is in the lead for that one. I wonder how the girls in 10 feel about that? The program is over and still no Peeta. I decide not to move more than I must. Laying here is nice. I turn the tv off and fall back to sleep.

When I wake its to the front door closing and I immediately am on alert. Is it Peeta? It has to be, I think. Whoever it is goes to the kitchen and then upstairs. The back down faster.

"Katniss?" It is him. Thank goodness he made it home before curfew. How would that look on me? To have my husband jailed on the first night we are in the district.

"Hey" I simply say. I don't know what else to say. Or do. I don't know where he has been or if he is done with me.

"Hey yourself." He bounced back at me.

"You feeling ok?

"I had a headache and I was very thirsty when I first woke up. But, that was a while ago. I watched the new and slept some more. Where were you?" I ramble on. I don't want to care where he was but I do. Peeta just smiles at me. I find it annoying.

"I am glad you are feeling better. I am sorry I wasn't here when you woke. I have dinner if you are hungry. We need to talk." I need to tell her she will be needed at the bakery more than I thought. I don't think she can bake, but i can teach her. I know she can clean. I don't know about her math skills, or how she is with money. She may not know herself.

"Talk? About what?" I don't like those words.

"Come on let's sit down. There are stools in the kitchen. I got us some soup."

"What kind?" Soup is good. I am hungry so if talking is they way to food I'll go with it.

"Rice and tomato. Your choice."

"Tomato." I pick. I have never had rice. I don't want to pick something I haven't eaten when I am actually hungry. I'll save trying new foods for later. Like another brunch.

"Ok, let's go to the kitchen."

I walk behind him thinking of what he will want to take about. Sex maybe? He's probably tired of waiting on me. My behavior? He's probably mad. I sit down and take the lid off the container Peeta has sat in front of me. I realize he didn't cook this. It's from a soup kitchen. He paid money for this.

"Peeta. Did you go out and buy this?" I ask.

"Well, kind of. I went to see my parents. Only dad was there and Graham, I made some cheese buns and dad gave us some bread. I traded some of the bread for the soups."

"We trade that way in 12 too." I say. Finally something that is the same

"Well not everyone does that here. You have to know what shops will and won't. And sometimes it's who is working. My dad trades, my mom will not. She deals with only money.

I like Peeta's mother less every time he speaks of her.

"Oh, I heard your brother was matched today." I change the subject.

"Yes. He was moving his stuff when I was there."

I start in on my soup and it's wonderful. I look at Peeta and he's watching me. I hate it.

"Katniss. We need you."

"What? Why?" I ask.

"I'm the youngest. So Graham being the oldest would have gotten control of the bakery. His wife Lucy is an only child. He will now have control of the Pharmacy. Rye was matched with Katie. The shoe makers only child. He will now take control of the shoe shop. That leave me with the bakery. My parents are not so young anymore. They need the help. One day that bakery will be ours and then our sons. I need your help."


End file.
